Comprends moi
by clocliquot
Summary: kakaxiru YAOI WARNING LEMON Langage un peu cru à la fin. Kakashi surprotège son Iruka ce qui cause bcp de peine à ce dernier.


**WARNING : YAOI + LEMON + LANGAGE CRU (à la fin.) !!!**

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**COMPRENDS MOI**

ALERTE GENERALE ! ALERTE GENERALE !

hurlaient déjà depuis 10 minutes les sirènes de Konoha !

Kakashi et Iruka étaient sortis précipitemment de chez eux en entendant le vacarme. La ville de Konoha était assiégée par un village voisin. Ce dernier, sans doute au courant des nombreuses pertes du village de nos héros depuis quelques temps, avait jugé le moment opportun pour lancer son attaque et tenter de renverser le 5ème Hokage.

- « Iruka ! rentre immédiatement à l'intérieur ! » cria Kakashi à son compagnon en voyant les volutes de fumées s'élevées un peu partout dans la ville et comprenant ainsi la gravité de la situation. « J'y vais, je reviens dès que possible. »

- « Quoi ? » rétorqua violemment Iruka à cette annonce. « Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je t'attende bien sagement à la maison sans rien faire alors que notre village est sous le feu de l'ennemi. Je suis un Ninja de Konoha au même titre que toi, je te le rappelle. Je t'accompagne ! »

Visiblement ennuyé par la réponse de son amant, Kakashi acquiesça néanmoins à sa requête et lui fit signe de passer devant lui. Mais alors qu'Iruka s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers les toits de Konoha, il sentit une pression sur le bas de sa nuque…

'_Kakashi... Pourquoi ?'_ eu t'il le temps de penser avant de finalement sombrer dans le noir.

Le Juunin rattrapa le jeune brun dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol et le ramena aussitôt chez eux pour le coucher sur leur lit. Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son compagnon, il lui murmura :

-« Pardonne moi mon ange… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser courir ce risque…C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. J'espère que tu comprendras mon geste… ». Puis, il s'élança sans plus attendre au devant des attaquants de Konoha.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Il était très tard dans la nuit lorsque la victoire de Konoha fut déclarée. Tous les assaillants avaient été repoussés. Malheureusement, le village avait subi à nouveau de nombreux dégâts matériels et quelques pertes humaines qui ne faisait que l'affaiblir encore davantage.

Kakashi avait massacré plusieurs dizaines de ninjas ennemis. Accompagné de Gai, Naruto et Sasuke, ils avaient presque à eux seuls repoussé l'attaque ennemie. L'uniforme du Ninja copieur était salement amoché mais lui ne souffrait, heureusement, que de quelques égratignes. Vers les coups de 3h du matin, après avoir amené quelques camarades blessés à l'hôpital, il avait compris que son rôle était terminé et s'était décidé à rentrer à son appartement pour jouir d'une bonne nuit de repos amplement méritée.

Cependant, en arrivant en bas de chez lui, il s'était aperçu que les lumières de la cuisine étaient allumées.

'_Iruka a du se réveiller… Je vais me faire passer un sacré savon…'._ Songea t'il tout en montant les escaliers presque à reculons en imaginant déjà la scène de ménage qui l'attendait après ce qu'il avait fait à son chuunin préféré cette après-midi. En effet, une fois rentré, il fut frappé premièrement par l'ambiance glaciale de l'appartement et tout de suite après par le regard noir de son fiancé. Avant même qu'Iruka ne commence à lui faire le moindre reproche, il se gratta la tête et adopta 'sa pose et son air stupides' traditionnels du _« Kakashi je suis toujours en retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse »…_ Il se disait que minimiser l'incident de cette après-midi était encore sa meilleure technique pour éviter la crise de nerf.

-« Euh… Coucou mon cœur. Ca va ? » tenta t'il d'une petite voix fautive.

A ces mots, Iruka frappa du poing sur la table et hors de lui se dirigea vers Kakashi en lui hurlant :

- « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé combattre avec toi ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai le droit de défendre les villageois tout comme toi, j'en ai même le devoir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je suis peut être moins puissant que toi, mais je reste avant tout un ninja ! »

-« Allons… Mon ange... calme toi… ne t'énerve pas… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Après tout, on ne savait pas qui ils étaient… ni combien… Je voulais juste te protéger…. » répondit gentiment Kakashi pour essayer de calmer la situation.

- « Alors toi, tu as le droit de risquer ta vie… » continua de hurler le chunnin pas calmé pour deux sous, « mais moi je dois rester bien sagement à la maison en t'attendant et en vaquant à mes petites occupations du quotidien : faire le ménage, la lessive…Je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre au tricot aussi pendant que tu y es ! Tu n'as pas à me protéger sans arrêt ! Je dois aussi défendre Konoha ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'on doit sans cesse veiller et câliner ! Ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure est la chose la plus humiliante de toute mon existence ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! »

Kakashi comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec des excuses minables. Il devait être franc avec l'homme de sa vie même si ça devait causer beaucoup de peine à son Iruka adoré. Il savait que c'était pour son bien. Ainsi, il décida de durcir son regard et prenant une voix plus posé, il prit fermement Iruka par les épaules et lui expliqua :

-« Mon cœur, écoutes moi s'il te plait. Je sais ce que tu ressens et je comprends ce que tu essais de me dire. Mais, malgré tous tes arguments, je ne peux pas te laisser m'accompagner au combat. Je sais que tu as toutes les aptitudes d'un ninja de Konoha. Mais cela fait des années maintenant que tu enseignes à l'académie. Tu n'as jamais été en mission à l'extérieur… Tu vois, je sais parfaitement que tu es doué, mais tu n'as plus les réflexes ni même l'expérience d'un autre chuunin qui part au combat régulièrement et…. »

Il fut stoppé net dans sa tirade par une gifle d'Iruka qu'il ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il disait à son compagnon le blesserait profondément mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se devait d'être ferme et l'empêcher de courir des risques inutiles.

- « TAIS TOI ! », hurla Iruka dont le visage était désormais inondé de larmes après avoir écouté les paroles très dures de son amant. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à encaisser tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je ne veux plus en écouter davantage…..Ce …Ce que tu me dit là.. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais me dire ça… Tu.. Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un… bon à rien… ! » lâcha t'il finalement en pleurant.

Enlaçant son compagnon pour tenter de le calmer et le consoler Kakashi poursuivit néanmoins :

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un bon à rien, mon amour. Je dis juste que tu n'es plus habitué au combat et même si ça me fait une immense peine de devoir t'en faire en te disant tout ça….. Je dois te le dire. Je dois absolument te le faire comprendre. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir mourir sous mes yeux… »

A ces mots, Iruka se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon et tout en se dirigeant en larmes vers leur chambre à coucher il lui demanda d'une petite voix quasiment inaudible :

- « Kakashi. Laisse moi… ce soir j'ai besoin d'être seul. » » Puis il s'enferma dans la pièce.

Une fois la porte close, Kakashi entendit les sanglots de son compagnon redoublés en puissance. Mais malgré son envie d'aller le consoler, il savait qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Après tout c'était de sa propre faute si Iruka pleurait ce soir. Il l'avait bouleversé avec ces paroles cruelles. Il en était plus que conscient. Il se dégoûtait même de lui avoir fait tant de mal.

Mais, en même temps……

C'était véritablement un sentiment complexe : à la fois il ressentait une grande culpabilité de blesser l'être le plus cher à son cœur et une immense haine envers lui même d'être la raison de cette peine. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il avait fait le bon choix. S'il ne lui avait pas dit ces mots ; tôt ou tard, Iruka aurait commis une folie en tenant à tout prix à le suivre. Cela lui faisait terriblement mal d'avoir blessé son ange, mais il lui fallait accepter le fait qu'il n'avait plus les mêmes aptitudes qu'autrefois et qu'il se ferait tuer s'il le suivait. Iruka ne serait qu'une gêne pour lui pendant un combat. Il ne pouvait pas et le surveiller sans cesse et s'occuper de ses propres adversaires.

Ce soir là, Kakashi se coucha sur le canapé du salon avec une boule à la gorge d'entendre son ange pleurer à côté de lui sans qu'il ne puisse aller le rejoindre.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le lendemain matin, le ninja copieur devait partir pour une nouvelle mission de quelques jours. Il regretta donc d'autant plus d'avoir gâché cette dernière nuit en la passant sur le canapé.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé entre le couple. Iruka, les yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, avait servi le café et les croissants sans un bruit. Les quelques tentatives pour briser la glace de Kakashi s'étaient toutes soldées par de cuisants échecs. Iruka se murait derrière un silence pesant.

Tous les deux, attablés, ils mangeaient à présent leur petit déjeuner comme deux inconnus. Iruka faisait mine de lire le journal tout en buvant son café. Il ne regardait pas Kakashi. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas jeté un seul regard de toute la matinée. Il tentait de faire un peu comme s'il n'existait pas. Kakashi sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque marque d'indifférence de la part de son amant. Il savait pertinemment qu'Iruka était encore sous le coup de la colère mais ne voyait pas vraiment de quelle manière il pourrait l'apaiser et il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Une fois prêt à partir, Kakashi se dirigea néanmoins vers la chambre où s'était réfugié Iruka après le déjeuner du matin. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à partir sans lui dire au revoir. En entrant, il y trouva son petit cœur agenouillé sur le lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre lui, et des larmes coulant doucement sur son visage.

Kakashi s'approcha doucement du lit sans un mot et s'assit juste à côté de son amour. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser. C'est alors qu'Iruka se jeta soudainement dans ses bras.

-« Fais attention à toi. » Sanglota t'il avant de donner un baiser langoureux à son amant.

-« Iruka, mon ange, tu sais je ne voulais pas »… commença Kakashi comme pour s'excuser des paroles prononcées la veille.

-« Schhhhht ! Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Tu devrais y aller maintenant tu vas être en retard» l'interrompit prestement mais gentiment le chuunin comme pour éviter le sujet.

Après quelques baisers passionnés, le ninja copieur s'en alla laissant Iruka seul dans leur appartement.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Kakashi était revenu sain et sauf de sa mission quelques jours après et le cours de la vie avait repris son rythme normal. Iruka l'avait accueillit, à son retour, tout sourire. Ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément toute la nuit comme à chaque fois. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme avant.

Cependant Kakashi avait remarqué que le visage de son adoré était un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Bien qu'il tentait de le cacher désespérément, Iruka ne pouvait pas duper le Juunin. Kakashi trouvait ses traits creusés.

De plus, Kakashi souhaitait également aborder à nouveau le sujet de la fameuse 'discussion' de l'autre jour. En effet, celle-ci s'étant fini en queue de poisson, il aurait aimé en reparler au moins une fois pour savoir si Iruka s'en était remis. De toute évidence, vue la façon dont ce dernier se murait et fuyait la conversation, le Juunin pouvait aisément en déduire qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer ses paroles.

Suivant la volonté tacite de son amant de ne pas en parler, Kakashi ne relança plus le sujet sur le tapis. Mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de feindre de ne pas remarquer les yeux rougis quelques fois de son compagnon, de faire semblant de ne pas entendre certaines nuits son amoureux se lever pour aller pleurer dans la cuisine…. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir à quel point son amant se rendait malade à cause de lui et de ses foutues paroles. Il devait trouver une solution pour qu'Iruka reprenne le dessus et redevienne comme avant : joyeux et plein de confiance en lui.

Une nuit, justement où Iruka se levait pour aller s'adonner à sa nouvelle 'tradition nocturne', Kakashi n'y résista plus. Il en avait assez de jouer cette comédie ridicule. Il décida donc de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Sans étonnement, il trouva Iruka en train de sangloter par terre. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, le serra aussi fort qu'il le pu_ (à la grande surprise du chuunin qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence)_ et lui dit d'un ton décidé :

- « Chéri, écoutes moi. Tsunade sama m'a confié une nouvelle mission. Demain, je dois rapporter un parchemin au village de l'étoile céleste du sud. C'est une mission relativement dangereuse, mais j'ai décidé que tu viendrais avec moi. »

- « Que… Comment ? » lui demanda Iruka l'air totalement hébété.

- « Tu m'as bien entendu. » répondu fermement Kakashi. « Prouve moi que tu n'es pas 'une petite chose fragile'pour reprendre ta propre expression. Allez, maintenant viens te coucher. Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain ».

Et sans qu'Iruka ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se trouva amener de force dans leur lit et enlacer tendrement par son amant.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, ils partirent tous deux en direction du village de l'étoile célèste.

- « Kakashi ? » se risqua Iruka dès qu'ils furent sortis du village. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

-« C'est simple. » lui répondit t'il. « Je ne supporte plus de te voir pleurer la nuit à cause de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. »

- « Mais… Chéri »… l'interrompit Iruka. « Tu avais totalement raison. Je l'ai compris maintenant et.. »

- « Depuis, que je t'ai dit ça.» reprit le Juunin «Tu n'as plus du tout confiance en toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, tu te sens minable et c'est de ma faute. Je ne supporte plus de te voir si malheureux. Même si ce que j'ai dit était vrai. J'aurai du t'apporter mon soutien et une solution au lieu de te faire cette stupide tirade presque accusatrice et de te couver bêtement comme je le fait toujours. Ce n'est pas en voulant toujours te protéger que j'arriverai à te rendre heureux. Après tout, si tu manques d'entraînement ce n'est pas un drame en soit. Il suffit juste que tu retrouves tes réflexes en partant plus régulièrement en mission. Ainsi, je n'aurais plus à jouer les papas poules comme je n'arrête pas de le faire. »

-« Chéri… » répondit simplement Iruka en rougissant. Il était heureux d'entendre ses paroles. Il réalisait à quel point il était aimé par le Juunin.

-« C'est juste que quand il s'agit de toi »…reprit Kakashi, « Je perds tous mes moyens et je suis tout le temps inquiet. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir de façon rationnel. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je te vois effectivement trop comme quelqu'un de fragile. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à avoir plus confiance en toi et à être plus relax. »

- « Merci Kakashi…. Je t'aime…. » rétorqua amoureusement Iruka à l'écoute des paroles de son amant.

-« Bon, allez c'est pas le tout. Nous sommes encore très proche de notre village et comme on ne risque pas de croiser d'ennemis avant quelque temps, que dis-tu de nous entraîner un peu tout les deux ? »

- « D'accord Kakashi Sensei ! » cria Iruka sur le ton d'un écolier en le taquinant. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver dans la peau d'un élève.

- « Ok ! », ria Kakashi, « Alors vas-y ! Attaques moi, mon cœur, je t'attend de pied ferme ».

-« Euh… d'accord ! »

Iruka s'élança alors vers Kakashi mais il fut automatiquement contré et projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le juunin continuant de marcher comme si de rien n'était lui lança : « Mon cœur si tu y mets si peu de volonté tu n'arriveras à rien. Attaques moi avec toute ta force ! »

A ses paroles, Iruka se redressa immédiatement et se remit à l'assaut de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques heures de marche et d'attaques répétées sur le ninja copieur, Iruka était trempé de sueur et épuisé. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre une seule fois. Pourtant, même s'il était réticent au départ à l'idée de l'attaquer réellement, il avait ensuite donné tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes et avait usé de ses meilleurs techniques pour tenter de déstabiliser son amant. Il avait aussi écouté attentivement les précieux conseils prodigués par son compagnon et tenté de tous les appliquer. Mais il n'avait pas davantage atteint son objectif. Le plus vexant était de voir que Kakashi, quant à lui, ne semblait nullement fatigué. Alors qu'Iruka était en nage, lui était frais comme un gardon, pas une goutte de sueur à l'horizon.

_'Au moins, il n'a pas sortit son stupide bouquin pour le lire pendant l'entraînement'_, pensa Iruka, tentant de se rassurer sur sa misérable prestation. Même s'il se doutait bien que Kakashi ne lui ferait jamais subire un tel affront.

Alors qu'Iruka s'était arrêté sur une branche pour reprendre quelque peu son souffle. Il vit son amant le rejoindre et l'informer sur le plan de la soirée :

-« Mon cœur, on s'installe ici pour la nuit. Le soleil s'est déjà couché et c'est trop dangereux de continuer d'avancer la nuit. »

-« D'a.. d'accord. » répondit le souffle court Iruka avant de l'aider à installer le camp.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une fois dans leur tante, Iruka s'était allongé dans leur couche et aussitôt blotti amoureusement contre le corps chaud de son compagnon. Kakashi, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux buns et en le prenant dans ses bras lui demanda en souriant :

-« Et bien... Que me vaut tant d'affection de mon bel ange ? »

-« Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas arrivé à te toucher une seule fois malgré tous mes efforts… Alors ce soir, j'ai besoin de recharger mes batteries et de reprendre ma dose de 'Kakashi'…. Je suis trop en manque. » répondit mutin Iruka.

Abaissant son masque, Kakashi embrassa tendrement son compagnon. Iruka grogna de plaisir à ce baiser invitant par la même son compagnon à poursuivre ses attentions. Mais, à son grand étonnement, Kakashi s'interrompit net et remis prestement son masque en place. Alors qu'Iruka voulait lui demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait en si bon chemin, le ninja copieur lui fit signe aussitôt de se taire. Avant même que le chuunin ne réalise qu'ils étaient encerclés d'ennemis, Kakashi était déjà au dehors de la tante en train de les combattre.

Iruka se précipita également vers la sortie pour se joindre au combat. Les ennemis étaient fort nombreux. Une quinzaine à vue d'œil. Le chuunin parvint à mettre deux ninjas à terre mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un coup de pied en direction d'un troisième assaillant, un violent uppercut le projeta au sol et un quatrième ennemi lançait déjà une série de Kunais empoisonnés dans sa direction.

'_Mon dieu, je ne pourrais pas les esquiver.'._ pensa avec effroi Iruka en voyant les Kunais foncer droit sur lui alors qu'il était encore sonné à terre. Heureusement, Kakashi s'interposa entre lui et les Kunais et les fit tous voltiger au loin avant d'achever les quatre derniers assaillants avec une rapidité et une facilité tellement effrayante qu'Iruka en resta figé sur place.

Atterrissant à ses côtés, alors qu'Iruka venait tout juste de se relever, Kakashi le serra dans ses bras :

- « Mon amour ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Iruka remarqua aussitôt que la voix de son amant tremblait légèrement. '_Il a du être mort d'inquiétude pour moi pendant le combat'... _comprit-il soudainement. '_Et_ _Je ne peux pas lui donner tort de s'inquiéter pour moi vu comment je me suis débrouillé…S'il n'avait pas été là… Je ne serais plus de ce monde..'_

Se dégageant légèrement de la douce étreinte, Iruka voulu rassurer son compagnon :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien du tout mon amour….. et ce, grâce à toi….. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. . ». Puis poursuivant les larmes aux yeux : « Je…..Pardonne moi Kakashi ! A cause de moi, tu as faillis te faire tuer ce soir. Je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour toi en mission. Je te mets en danger. Je comprends parfaitement maintenant ce que tu essayais de me dire la dernière fois… Même avec de l'entraînement, je sais que je resterai un fardeau. Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi. J'ai été stupide de croire que je pourrais te suivre en mission… »

- « Shhhhhtttt, ne pleure pas mon ange. Je suis là. » Le cajola Kakashi. Le Juunin se fichait de tout ça à présent. La seule chose qui comptait désormais à ses yeux était de savoir que l'amour de sa vie n'avait rien, qu'il était sain et sauf et surtout qu'il était là, au creux de ses bras.

Mais le professeur voulu poursuivre :

- « Chéri… Il faut que je te laisse continuer cette mission seul… C'est trop risqué avec moi. Il faut que je rentre immédiatement au village sinon... »

« Mon cœur … » le stoppa Kakashi. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est trop tard ce soir… Et, il est hors de question, de toute façon, que tu repartes seul au village. Nous devons poursuivre la mission ensemble. En attendant viens.. retournons dans la tante, il faut dormir.. »

Kakashi entraîna son dauphin dans leur modeste couche.

Le chuunin trop sonné par les évènements de la soirée continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Kakashi. Celui-ci le couvrait de baisers et de caresses en le rassurant. Mais, pour Iruka trop de sentiments diverses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. A la fois ému par la tendresse de son amant, il était également terriblement impressionné par sa puissance. L'étonnante facilité avec laquelle Kakashi s'était débarrassé de 15 assassins le grisait. Savoir qu'un être si puissant était si tendre avec lui… si prévenant.. C'était véritablement merveilleux de savoir qu'il était l'objet de toutes les attentions d'un être aussi exceptionnel et aussi fort. Iruka se sentait tourbillonner de bonheur. Et se savait totalement protégé dans cette forêt en pleine nuit. Quelque part, en son for intérieur, il était persuadé que tant qu'il resterait dans les bras de Kakashi, jamais rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il aimait sentir la main tendre de son amant qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et sa voix qui lui susurrait des paroles apaisantes. Il se sentait en parfaite harmonie et, à la fois, étrangement excité par la vision d'un Kakashi si incroyablement fort.

Soudain, un frisson électrique parcourût tout son corps : il voulait plus que des caresses. Il avait besoin de sentir Kakashi tout contre lui…de sentir sa force couler en lui. Il voulait être possédé par lui. Il avait véritablement besoin d'être pris rageusement.

Prestement, il attira son amant plus près de lui. Il fit glisser son masque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis, il joua avec la langue de son adoré pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Kakashi qui se détacha des lèvres taquines en premier. Et, se faisant, il remarqua aussitôt l'expression étrangement fiévreuse de son chuunin. Iruka tremblait, en effet, de partout et haletait littéralement d'excitation.

Kakashi l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état. Ce spectacle ne lui déplut guère. Au contraire, avoir la chance de voir son ange si désespérément accroché à lui, le suppliant du regard de lui faire l'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait, était un spectacle qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il sentit son sexe se dresser rien qu'à cette vision. Néanmoins, étant largement capable de résister encore un peu à la tentation de le croquer tout entier, il se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait faire aller son petit ange s'il le taquinait davantage. C'était si rare de le voir si exalté. Il avait vraiment envie d'en voir encore plus.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Tu es tout excité de m'avoir vu massacrer ses minables ? » demanda t'il tout en mordillant et léchant le cou de son amant. Il savait que ses paroles et ses gestes, ne ferait qu'exacerber encore plus l'excitation de son partenaire déjà presque au bord de l'explosion.

-«Oui……Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je….Je t'en prie… Prends moi … Chéri… » bafouilla tant bien que mal Iruka qui n'y tenait déjà plus. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à formuler ses phrases. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bizarrement brûlant. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements et ne s'en sentait nullement gêné. Jamais il n'avait été envahi par un tel besoin vital et viscéral de sentir Kakashi au plus profond de lui. C'était comme s'il avait envie de se faire totalement dominer sexuellement par son Juunin. Il avait presque envie que Kakashi le viole sur place sans état d'âme... La violence qu'il venait de démontrer face à ses ennemis, Iruka voulait que Kakashi la déverse au plus profond de lui.

- « Je n'en peux plus… s'il te plait... » supplia t'il encore les yeux mouillés.

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange », susurra Kakashi tout en reprenant les lèvres rebondis de son compagnon.

Alors qu'il savourait encore et encore la langue de son amant, Kakashi commença à caresser et titiller les tétons durcis et transis d'amour d'Iruka à travers son Tshirt

- « Oh!!!…..Non! .. non !… chéri…arrête je.. vais aaaaah ! » hurla le jeune brun juste quelques secondes après.

En effet, alors qu'il ne faisait que titiller son partenaire, le Juunin, à son grand étonnement, venait de faire éjaculer Iruka.

- « Quoi ? Déjà mon cœur ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? .. Décidement, je ne te reconnais pas… Tu es si... excité.. » s'amusa Kakashi tout en piquant les lèvres de son adoré de petits baisers…« Je crois que je devrais peut être massacrer des gens plus souvent devant toi, mon poussin, si ça t'émoustilles autant… Qu'en dis tu ? »

Iruka ne pouvait même plus lui répondre. Littéralement partit en transe malgré son éjaculation récente, il tremblait de la tête au pied de désir. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Son visage était totalement bouillant et rouge d'excitation. Son corps était animé de spasmes irréguliers. Il avait les yeux fermés, sa bouche était entrouverte et elle ne parvenait pas à retenir des râles de plaisir, son visage et son cou étaient rejetés en arrière comme totalement offerts et soumis à son partenaire. Kakashi était enivré devant ce spectacle éblouissant. Il voyait son ange visiblement au summum du plaisir sexuel. Comme si ce dernier était la victime d'une multitude d'orgasmes répétés alors qu'il l'avait à peine titillé tout à l'heure et qu'à présent il ne le touchait même plus tant il était perdu dans la contemplation de son chunnin. Kakashi sentait également que malgré l'éjaculation d'Iruka, le sexe de son amour était encore terriblement gonflé sous son pantalon.

- « Mon cœur ? Mon cœur ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda Kakashi soudain à son partenaire qui ne redescendait pas du tout sur la planète terre.

- « Haaaaaaaa… » fut la seule réponse qu'Iruka pu faire à Kakashi. Le Juunin, malgré son envie débordante de ravager son petit cœur dans la seconde, tellement la vue de son corps qui se tortillait de plaisir était excitante, voulait encore un peu le titiller.

-« … Tu veux vraiment que je te prenne... n'est ce pas ? C'est ça que tu veux, mon ange ? » lui demanda t'il avec une voix terriblement sensuelle tout en suçant son lobe d'oreille… Il savait que c'était mal de faire tellement languir son Iruka, mais il voulait tant l'entendre encore le supplier de le prendre. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation.

Iruka s'agrippa soudain au bras de Kakashi et les yeux toujours fiévreux le supplia une dernière fois :

-« Je... je.. t'en supplie.. ché..ri… prends moi, prends moi maintenant.. vite ! Je te veux tout au fond de moi … domine moi… je n'en peux plus… » Demanda t'il les larmes aux yeux et à bout de force.

Cette fois-ci Kakashi ne résistât plus à l'appel de con petit cœur. Il déboutonna prestement le pantalon maculé de sperme de son compagnon ainsi que le sien. Et, sans aucune préparation, comme Iruka le souhaitait, il le pénétra profondément. Le chuunin attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il éjacula juste après la pénétration. Mais, il ressentit tout le plaisir des coups de rein violents que lui asséna ensuite son amant en lui. Enfin ! Il était possédé comme il le voulait. Sans aucun ménagement de la part de son compagnon. Iruka se sentait ivre de bonheur à chaque mouvement de son partenaire en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Kakashi vint à son tour. Se retirant de son amant, le Juunin s'aperçût qu'Iruka venait de partir au pays des songes. Le serrant tout contre lui, il attendit que la nuit se passe, somnolant légèrement mais restant toujours aux aguets au cas où une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le lendemain matin, Iruka fut réveillé par de tendres mains lui caressant le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Kakashi était déjà en tenue de combat et près à partir alors que lui était encore à moitié nu dans sa couette.

- « Bonjour mon ange ? Tu as bien dormi? » Lui demanda en souriant son compagnon.

- « Euh Oui Oui...Très bien. On doit déjà y aller ?»

- «Oui. Mais prends ton temps pour t'habiller. Je t'attend.»

- «Euh.. d'accord. Laisse moi juste une minute. Je suis prêt dans un instant.» Sur ces mots, Iruka commença à rassembler ses affaires lorsque soudain, il s'exclama :

- «Oh ! Kakashi !... Je... euh.. après hier soir», commença t'il, le rouge lui montant aux joues, se remémorant la formidable nuit qu'il venait de passer, «On s'est endormi comme ça.. C'est vraiment très dangereux, on aurait du déterminer des tours de garde…»

- «Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça mon cœur. J'ai juste somnoler cette nuit. J'ai l'habitude.» lui répondit Kakashi gentiment tout en lui caressant les cheveux. «Tu es prêt mon ange ? On peut y aller ?»

_'Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit pour nous protéger alors que moi je roupillais comme un bien heureux'_. Songea tristement Iruka. '_ Pourtant_ ç_a, au moins, je suis censé pouvoir le faire!'_

-« Tu viens mon cœur ?» cria au loin Kakashi qui s'était déjà élancé au devant et attendait désormais qu'Iruka le rejoigne.

- « Oui ! Oui ! j'arrive !»

Le reste du parcours fut quasiment une promenade de santé. D'autres ennemis firent surface mais Kakashi s'en occupait toujours bien trop rapidement avant qu'Iruka ne puisse intervenir. Immanquablement il s'en suivait une nuit de passion entre les deux amants. Kakashi veillait et Iruka s'écroulait toujours de fatigue. Ils déposèrent le parchemin à temps et, le retour se déroula sans encombre.

Cette expérience fût fort bénéfique pour Iruka. Il ne tenta plus jamais de s'immiscer dans les affaires de son Kakashi. Le Chuunin avait définitivement compris qu'un fossé interstellaire les séparait et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, vu son niveau, qu'on lui ait confié un poste aussi sympathique et agréable que celui de professeur à l'académie. Il pouvait s'en estimer fier et heureux. Il reprit donc totalement confiance en lui et redevint jovial comme avant. Après tout, c'était déjà formidable en soi que le plus incroyable Juunin du village partage sa vie avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. Il se sentait totalement comblé et, au fond, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire cajoler et protéger au quotidien. Bien au contraire.

_(De plus, après moultes hésitations, Iruka se mit également au tricot. Il développa un fort interêt pour cette activité fort passionnante dans laquelle il excella rapidement. Il tricota des dizaines et des dizaines de pulls à son Juunin préféré et ils vécurent très très heureux !)_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**FIN **

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Désolée pour tous les fans d'un Iruka "manly". J'aime bien ce perso (bon ça ne se voit peut être pas ici mais si si..), mais, moi j'aime trop trop le voir en lopette...

mon trip perso quoi...


End file.
